


Alone in a Room (Sally Face One Shot)

by shmifenballz



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Horror, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Suicide, Video & Computer Games, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmifenballz/pseuds/shmifenballz
Summary: **THIS IS YOUR WARNING! This one shot contains spoilers for Sally Face so if you're not caught up, please do NOT read further! It's also very triggering so suicide; self harm; drug/alcohol usage will take place! I REPEAT, THIS IS YOUR WARNING!**Sally returns home to the town where he met Larry, Ash, and Todd... where he'd come to discover love and loss.





	Alone in a Room (Sally Face One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS YOUR WARNING! This one shot contains spoilers for Sally Face so if you're not caught up, please do NOT read further! It's also very triggering so suicide; self harm; drug/alcohol usage will take place! I REPEAT, THIS IS YOUR WARNING!**
> 
> Hello everyone! Sorry for all the warnings but I don't want to ruin the game/story for anyone intentionally. This is my very first one shot and even story on the site so I hope everyone enjoys my work! This story is based off the acoustic version of Alone in a Room by Asking Alexandria so I highly suggest everyone either read or listen to the song beforehand. Without further ado, this is Alone in a Room.

Lightning flashed across the sky followed by a roar of thunder so loud it shook the earth beneath his feet. Sally was fiddling with the strap of his acoustic guitar which hung across his shoulders as he stared at the handle of the long forgotten apartment complex, Addison Apartments. He hadn't been to the apartment since his arrest... two years ago. 

He... shouldn't be alive right now.

Sally was sentenced to death, death by the electric chair which obviously didn't work for whatever reason, a reason he himself nor any doctor could quite figure out. They called it luck, Sally considered it a curse.

After standing in the pouring rain for what felt like over an hour, Sally took in a shaky breath as he reached for the handle, pulling it open slowly as he stepped inside. The dust that accumlated over the years on the carpet, the chairs, even the walls coated the once familiar room in a blanket of grayish white. 'Wow... how time flies." He thought sadly to himself as he walked down the hallway, passed the overflowing mailboxes, the doors of the rooms where the tenants use to reside, stepping over abandoned items that he assumed people tried to loot at some point. 

At the end of the hallway, Sally opened another door which led to the staircase and headed up, up to the fourth floor, room 402... his former place with whom he shared with his father until he moved out. The door creaked open pratically begging to be oiled until it tapped against the wall, the silence enveloping the space once again.

"Hey dad." He whispered, staring down at the couch that still contained stains of blood from his, what the police called, murder spree. He took the guitar from around his shoulders, setting it against the end table before sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, away from the blood. Although the room itself was silent, his thoughts were as if he was standing in front of a crowd full of people. "I'm proud of you son." That one sentence alone rang louder than his own thoughts and the other voices. Tears streamed down Sally's face. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, taking off his mask in order to let the tears flow freely, coating his hands in the salty tears as he just let himself cry.

Sally sat for a bit longer, hoping... even prayed to see his father, but he never showed himself. As he grabbed his guitar to leave the room he did one final look at the couch where he saw a flash, showing him how his father looked the day he killed him, vanishing just as quickly as he appeared. He sighed deeply through his nose, reached down to grab his mask, and left the room.

Sally went up the stairs, visting every room, going down until he reached the basement, looking down the hallway at the door where Larry use to live. His heart thumped hard against his chest, harder the closer he drew nearer. By the time he reached the door, he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He gulped down the lump that was forming in his throat before opening the door.

Once Sally stepped into the room, he didn't know what happened. He started running, throwing Larry's bedroom door open, stopping abruptly. His room looked as it always did... the only place that looked untouched, even the dust was minimal compared to the rest of the building. "Larry..." He spoke his name quietly causing a rise of anxiety within himself. He bolted up the stairs at the end of Larry's room, busting through the door at the top, running toward the treehouse in the pouring rain. "Larry..." As the treehouse came into view, he looked up in the midst of his running, looking for any sign that at least Larry would come to speak with him... even Megan didn't come to greet him anymore. 

At the trunk of the tree, he grabbed onto the wooden planks that were nailed into it, and started climbing. It was almost like someone else had taken control of his movements. One step after the other was getting more and more difficult to do since his hands couldn't seem to keep up. He slipped a bit, scraping his knee against one of the planks, hissing from the pain but kept pushing forward until he reached the top. 

"Larry?!" He looked around the small space, but alas, not even Larry was present amongst the things the male left behind. He was panting quite heavily though he didn't know if it was from the running or the anxiety taking over him. He dropped his mask to the floor causing a soft thud to reach his ears over the pounding of the rain before falling to his knees himself.

The pounding of his own heart was all the male could decipher, the whole world shutting off around him as if someone flipped a light switch. His head was tilted to the side and although he was looking up... there wasn't anything in front of him. Just... darkness.

Without much realization, he moved. He sat down onto the floor, grabbing ahold of his guitar, drapping it over his legs as he pulled the pick from the string and... he played. 

"I've been away, a little while  
sometimes I just can't help myself  
When my mind’s running wild,  
I seem to lose grip on reality  
And I try to disregard the crazy things the voices tell me to do,  
but it's no use" 

As Sally strumed his guitar, singing to the beat with the lyrics of Alone in a Room by Asking Alexandria, something in the air started to shift. Continuing to sing,

"I tried to own it, write songs about it  
Believe me I tried, in the end I needed to breathe  
Find inspiration, some kind of purpose  
To take a second to face the shit that makes me, me"

Larry stood before him. The flutter his heart always made whenever the male was around grew stronger, the tears forming in his eyes as he looked deep into the others as he kept singing, fearing that once he stopped he would be gone once again.

"All I needed was the last thing I wanted  
To sit alone in a room and say it all out loud  
Every moment, every second, every trespass  
Every awful thing, every broken dream"

As the blue haired male sang, his voice cracking from the overflow of emotions at seeing not only Larry but everyone: His Father, Chug, Soda (He could even see her mouth "Uncle Sawwy"), David...

"All I needed was the last thing I wanted  
To sit alone in a room and say it all out loud  
Every moment, every second, every trespass  
Every awful thing, every broken dream"

Sally shut his eyes tightly trying to focus on the song. He had to finish the song. He needed to finish the song. He powered through the tears, his shortness of breath, and his own body which was shaking uncontrollably.

"All I needed was the last thing I wanted  
To sit alone in a room, alone in a room"

As he finished playing, the silence overtaking the space once more, his senses came back to him, the sound of the rain as loud as ever but... no voices, no sound of shuffling footsteps, nothing but the rain. As he opened his eyes, he came face to face with Larry who was so close they were practically touching noses. "Lar-" He was cut off when Larry pushed him, hard. The guitar flew from his lap onto the floor of the treehouse... Sal continuing to fall. He had fallen through the hole.

His eyes never left Larry's as he stood up, watching Sally fall. Down, down, down Sal fell. He felt he was moving in slow motion, his heart beat even slowed down. "Sal. I'm sorry dude. Please don't blame yourself." The memories of the text messages that Larry sent flashed through his mind.

"What- what are you talking about?!" Sal screaming up at the male, his eyes widening in panic, his hand extending toward the other.

Larry's mouth opened slowly... his eyes shifting from the once familiar brown... to red. "It's too late. You'll be gone soon."

"Lar-!" 

SMACK

*The Next Day On The News*

"Police have confirmed that Sally Fisher, mass murderer of Addison Apartments was found dead this morning. The body was discovered after a couple of teens who decided to go "ghost hunting" on the property. Police are saying it looks like a possible suicide but an autopsy will be preformed later this week for confirmation."


End file.
